Liquid dispensers of the squeeze-bottle type are utilized for dispensing medicinal solutions in droplet form. Conventional dispensers normally include a container composed of a resilient plastic material and a cap having a dispensing aperture formed therethrough. The liquid solution contained in the dispenser is commonly intermixed with a chemical disinfectant or preservative, such as thimerosal, that may induce an allergic reaction in a particular user. In addition, particulate matters suspended in the solution are generally dispensed with the droplets and may cause irritation in the eye of the user. Another problem encountered with conventional dispensers of this type is that bacteria may enter the container through the dispensing aperture to contaminate the liquid solution contained therein.
Although various attempts have been made to provide squeeze-bottle type dispensers with filters to prevent the ingress of bacteria and particulate matters therein, such dispensers have not fully solved the problems set forth above. U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,758, for example, discloses a squeeze-bottle type dispenser wherein hydrophilic and hydrophobic filters are secured within the cap of the dispenser in an attempt to filter out microorganisms and the like.